


Perfect (I'll Let You Go)

by moonstoned



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyunwoo-centric, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstoned/pseuds/moonstoned
Summary: As bittersweet as it may be, Hyunwoo watches and smiles.





	Perfect (I'll Let You Go)

**Author's Note:**

> so...HI THERE i'M BACK DID ANYONE MISS ME- no? ok let me drown in a valley of tears TTTTTTTT
> 
>  
> 
> I mean, hi and this is my comeback fic after such a long hiatus. If you've noticed, I've taken down all of my Showhyuk fics so that I could review and rewrite a few parts that I've found weird, so bear with it for a little longer okay? schoolwork had been really hectic for the past few months but I promise that the fics with be back with a better quality soon. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps: enjoy <3

Today was a good day.

 

A clear day of cheerful sunshine and cerulean skies, a day where everything was washed anew after a hazy, gloomy storm, where dewdrops dotted the lush shrubs and camouflaged themselves as glittery crystals while swaying to the light breeze, a sign that signals to the beginning of a hopeful Spring falling over the city like a warm blanket as the last wisps of winter slowly receded to the darkest of azures.

 

Today was a good day and Hyunwoo was staring unblinkingly, his mind conjuring an intricate image of himself as the mirror in front of him shimmered from the soft rays of light seeping through the thin curtains, casting a soft glow to the pastel walls of his room- well, not anymore, considering that he’s going to be part of a wedding.

 

It is an important day today, his important day, as well as Minhyuk’s-

 

_Minhyuk._

The name resonates through the abyss of his mind, bringing a bittersweet and nostalgic smile to his face when memories of the past years began to surface. He remembered the day they met, how a beautiful stranger had accidentally spilled coffee on his shirt when they had bumped into each other in the campus café, how study sessions and discrete touches had blossomed into something more intimate and promising, how their relationship had bloomed and Hyunwoo could never forget how soft Minhyuk’s body felt in his arms.

 

He remembered their first fight, something that had flared up due to a petty reason and miscommunication, though it took them only a day of ignoring each other and a heavy flow of tears to find themselves back into each other’s arms, ending the cold war with a long night of murmurs of sweet nothings while making love.

 

He remembered _the_ incident that robbed him of everything, robbed Minhyuk of everything that caused his poor lover to descend into a dark, lonely well of tears and depression and nothingness. It took years to haul him back up, but now all was well.

 

Fast forward a few years to where he was right now, he vividly remembered Minhyuk’s excited skip whenever he tagged along silently to the bridal boutique for a fitting white tuxedo, the smile during the bridal photoshoot, the sun in the younger male’s eyes when he found a perfect concoction for _their_ five-tiered wedding cake, the new puppy -a wedding gift from Hoseok and Kihyun- whom he had affectionately named _Shownu_ , hopping out of the box at their new bridal home. Those were what they had planned during a night laying on the grass by the river, speaking of their dreams and future together under the twinkling stars and midnight sky. Minhyuk had remembered everything and Hyunwoo had no regrets.

 

 

 

 

He stood by the altar of the church, the priest standing on a podium as Hyunwoo allowed his eyes to sweep over the guests- especially the front row where their circle of friends were seated and the decorations, the soft whites of satin draped over the seats and scores of pastel flowers pinned to the armrests, so very _Minhyuk-like._

 

The bells began to ring and the wedding march echoes throughout the enclosed vicinity but yet he could hear nothing but Minhyuk, Minhyuk, _Minhyuk,_ as the ethereal looking groom walked down the aisle with a bunch of baby’s breath that was as breathtaking as the person holding it, the smile on Minhyuk’s face enough to lighten up even the darkest crevices.

 

The vows were recited, silver rings of eternal promise exchanged as the priest declared them husband and husband.

 

With a faint relaxed smile laced with a hint of gratitude and a strong dose of love that had never once disappeared after all these years of protecting Minhyuk, Hyunwoo took one long look, drinking in the sight of the beautiful features of his gorgeous _once_ lover before he finally turned and walked towards the light, his translucent silhouette dissipating into mist just as Hyungwon leaned down to capture Minhyuk’s lips as the guests cheered for the newly-weds.

 

 

_Goodbye, my love._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> whoops


End file.
